Timberfoot
Warrior of MistClan and brother and littermate to Sootfeather. Appearance Short haired black tom with hazel eyes. Personality As an apprentice he was bold and stubborn. As the oldest of his peer group, he always set himself up as the leader. However, as he aged, he discovered that, that was not a position which suited him. He mellowed out and mostly went along with his sister's schemes. Synopsis Forest of Mist While Wolfkit is wondering if taking Nettlewhisker's life wasn't enough to keep IceClan at bay, his sister Copperkit tells him to see if Timberkit and the other kits want to play warriors-and-rabbits. A few moons later, the kits of the nursery run out because it starts to snow. Timberkit suggests they play defend-the-border and asks who wants to be IceClan leader. After some arguing, he decides he's MistClan leader and chooses Pinekit as his deputy; however, he's sleeping. He chooses Sootkit as his deputy, makes Maplekit IceClan leader, and takes Copperkit as a warrior of his. He is later seen by Redkit with Sootkit at his apprentice ceremony. The next day he is wrestling with Sootpaw, waiting for Redpaw with their mentors to take them on a patrol. Redpaw later insults Sootpaw, and when Sootpaw catches Redpaw after she ran away, Timberpaw quietly cheers on his sister. Mothshade mentions shortly after that she and Timberpaw have done battle training by the StoneClan border. On the same patrol, when they are passing through the Outlands, Timberpaw asks if they'll meet a rogue. Mothshade replies that they won't, but that it's important to still mark borders. Wolfpaw later smiles when he sees Timberpaw sharing a mink with Sootpaw and joins them and Copperpaw to eat. Timberpaw asks Wolfpaw if his mentors told him that he's going to the gathering, to which he replies that he's only a moon old and most likely won't get picked. Timberpaw states he wished he had asked Mothshade because he was tired of waiting his turn. He later comments that Redpaw is always in a bad mood. When Wolfpaw starts eating with Sootpaw and Copperpaw days later, he asks where Timberpaw is. Sootpaw tells him he's at the old camp with Mothshade. One day Copperpaw tells Wolfpaw that Sootpaw and Timberpaw are planning something at the Boulder Colony. Wolfpaw goes with her, along with Redpaw, to the boulder colony. Timberpaw is waiting in a tree with Sootpaw, Willowpaw, Birdpaw, and Sandypaw. Copperpaw asks Timberpaw where everyone else is, and he tells her they can start without them. Redpaw asks what they are doing and Timberpaw asks why Wolfpaw brought her. Redpaw retorts and tells him she brought herself, and that if she decides it's not worth her time she will leave. Sootpaw tells the group that that are planning an attack on a herd of caribous. Timberpaw tells the group he knows where the caribous are. The group follows him and Sootpaw to where the caribous are, then he helps Sootpaw attack one once they find them. But shortly after, wolves appear. Two stay and attack the cats while the three others go after the caribou. The two that stay go after Sootpaw when she is knocked of the caribou, and Timberpaw jumps in to defend her. He then tries to escape, but is bitten in the leg by a wolf. The other apprentices jump in to help. Fortunately he survives the attack and is made a warrior alongside Sootpaw, Redpaw, Copperpaw, and Wolfpaw. During their vigil, he and Redclaw respectfully nod at each other. When the vigil is over, he heads over to the fresh-hill pile. Cold Moon Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats